


I got a secret that I might tell

by pollitt



Series: Watching You Watching Him [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The text from Stiles said “We need to talk. ASAWWP!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a secret that I might tell

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I couldn't just write stories from Derek's POV. At the very least, there is no way to keep Stiles quiet and not give him some word count (even if this particular story is Scott's POV, look who's doing most of the talking...) This series is a sibling-series of, and running concurrently to, the [Not Much For Words](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15160) series.
> 
>  
> 
> As all of my stories (posted or otherwise) for _Teen Wolf_ are, for, because of, and the bunnies have been fed by Data, who also betas. It's all her fault I have a sometimes-scowling Derek muse, and Stiles is always close by. Scott pokes his head in occasionally, too. And the Sheriff... So, yes, Her. Fault. :)

“Dude, Scott, it’s about time! Didn’t you get my text?” Stiles swung around on his desk chair and pinned Scott with a look. 

If the text hadn’t been a tip-off that something was up with Stiles, the hyper tapping of his foot on the floor would’ve been a dead giveaway. And that was not even taking into consideration the fact that Scott could also hear Stiles’s heart racing even as he was walking up the stairs to Stiles’s bedroom. 

“You texted me at six this morning. It’s a Saturday! What’s the deal? And ASAWWP?” 

“As soon as werewolfly possible. I was hoping that that would have been enough to get you over here. You run around at all hours if you sniff an injured rabbit, but a text from your best friend means you hit the snooze button?”

“I’m sorry, okay. I’m here now. What’s so important?” Scott tossed his coat on Stiles’s bed and took a seat on the edge, facing Stiles.

“So you know how for a while there, back in the beginning of your whole werewolf thing, every so often Derek Hale would show up and freak us the hell out and sometimes he’d just appear in a room?”

“Yes,” Scott says slowly, because those are not the best memories and also he has no idea where this is going. 

Stiles moves his chair from side to side and not for the first time, Scott wonders where the hell Stiles gets his energy, ADD can’t give a person that much. He doesn’t think about it for long, though, because Stiles keeps going. “And sometimes it was in a bedroom and he was usually pretty pissed and when that happened he’d tend to slam whomever up against the wall?”

“C’mon, Stiles, what’s this all about? Did you piss off Derek again? I thought things were going good between you two.”

Stiles laugh isn’t what Scott was expecting.

“What’s so funny? And what’s the deal with Derek?”

“I kissed him.”

Scott can feel his jaw fall open and it takes him a minute to process what Stiles just said. 

“Scott? Did you hear what I said?” Stiles is looking at him with some concern and there is definitely some anxiety and maybe a bit of annoyance there. 

“You kissed him? And you’re still in one piece?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Yep, definitely annoyance. Stiles rolls his eyes and slows down his words to a more regular pace. “I should have said _we_ kissed. As in him and me. Actually, technically, it was Derek who kissed me first. At least the first time.”

“You kissed more than once?” 

“Oh yeah.” The smile on Stiles’s face is one that Scott recognizes, he’s worn it enough himself when thinking about Allison. He’s also more than a little smug. “We certainly did my friend.”

“Did you...” Scott searches for the right word and, wow, when he got Stiles’s text this morning, he didn’t think he’d end up talking about his best friend’s sex life. Which apparently, possibly, now involves Derek Hale. “Did he stay all night?”

“Scott, what kind of guy do you think I am?” Stiles clasps his hand to his chest in what Scott recognizes as fake shock. 

“A seventeen year old kind of guy,” Scott answers, because even as his brain is trying to wrap itself around this bit of information, no matter who the object of their affection is, it always goes back to sex.

“Exactly, and Derek is older than seventeen and my father is the sheriff. Lucky me, I end up with the werewolf that actually follows the rules. Derek’s convinced that my dad is going to turn him into a throw rug for the living room if he takes a foot off of first base. And speaking of my dad we are not going to be speaking of this to him, at least not yet.”

“So I take it the answer is no.” When Scott inhales, he can faintly smell Derek’s scent. “How did this all happen?”

“Apparently I have Jackson to thank for that. Apparently he told Derek to stop doing his creepy pining thing and that I was hot for his tail. I’m not one hundred percent convinced that Jackson figured that out himself and I suspect that he may have had help from the ever-gorgeous and criminally smart Lydia Martin. But whatever. Back to the “how”. Derek showed up in my room in the middle of the night, which, when said out loud sounds kind of creepy, and we skipped over the ‘do you like me, check yes, no, or maybe’ and got to the kissing. Which kind of answered the whether or not we liked each other thing.” 

All of that shouldn’t make as much sense as it does, but Scott has accepted for a while now that his life is never going to be what someone would call ‘normal’. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked Derek? How did I not know this?”

“I _could_ say that if something doesn’t have to do with Allison or lacrosse you don’t notice, but seeing as how I am your best friend I will cut you some slack. You didn’t know because I didn’t tell you, and I wasn’t going around mooning after him like I did with Lydia. Which is why I think she was the one who tipped Jackson off. If Derek wasn’t picking up what I was apparently throwing his way, then it had to be on a different frequency and one that the fairer sex is tuned into. Also, until last night Derek Hale seemed like just another object of wishful Stiles fantasies.”

Scott thinks about that, about what it would have been like if he hadn’t asked Allison out that day at school, if she hadn’t said yes. What it would have been like to be around her all the time and not be *with* her, to think she was out of his league. How long would he have been able to not say something. And okay, maybe Stiles is right about the whole everything goes back to Allison thing.

Stiles is looking at him like he’s waiting for Scott’s reaction and Scott realizes this is the quietest Stiles has been since Scott walked into his room. There are still a thousand questions that are jockeying for attention, but now that the initial surprise is wearing off, there’s one that is first and foremost. And it’s probably the one he should have asked first. 

“So, when did you start liking guys? _Have_ you liked other guys?”

“I’d be lying if I said I never looked at a guy and said ‘huh. maybe” but I also haven’t been keeping some deep dark angsty secret from you. I don’t know when I started liking them because let’s not forget my life’s goal since before puberty was to marry Lydia and have her babies. No one--no guy nor girl--could compare to her for a very long time. And then one day someone did and it was Derek.” There’s an odd calmness about Stiles as he answers, and Scott feels like some more pieces of the Stiles puzzle are falling into place. “What that means for future romantic interests, I have no idea. Right now I’m just stoked the person I liked turned out to dig me back.”

That’s something that Scott can understand. 

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” He says, smiling.

“It certainly doesn’t suck,” Stiles answers. He relaxes in his chair and Scott sees the Stiles he knows.

\-----

“Of course I told him. Why wouldn’t I tell him?”

Scott is waiting at the counter for their food order to be ready and as he’s letting his mind wander, apparently his hearing is too, which is how and why he hears Stiles’s comment. He doesn’t want to look like he’s staring, neither Derek nor Stiles would miss it if his head whipped over to their direction, but after hearing the news about the two of them this morning, and now hanging out for a late lunch, Scott admits he’s curious. So he _casually_ lets his eyes drift around the room, glancing over at the table where Stiles and Derek are waiting. 

“You’re not going to go all moody on me now are you? Because that is a Derek Hale I will _not_ be sharing my fries with.” Stiles is turned toward Derek in the booth and Scott can see him look quickly around the room. Scott makes sure he’s looking at the menu before Stiles can catch him. “Scott’s my best friend. Who else can I text at six in the morning?”

Derek doesn’t answer. He looks down at his hands for a minute before he shakes his head and Scott catches a glimpse of his profile. He can see that instead of looking annoyed, there is what might have been the cracking of a smile. 

“Me,” Derek says, turning his head to look at Stiles. Scott has a horrible line of sight, so he can’t see Derek’s face anymore, but he can see Stiles’s, and the grin on Stiles’s face is kinda stupid, and kinda giddy and honestly happy. 

“Yeah, well, given the info I was looking to share, it wouldn’t have made sense to text you with what you already knew. What with you having been there and everything.”

The muscles of Derek’s shoulder move and, yes, Scott can’t see it, but he knows that they’re holding hands. It makes everything he heard this morning, and now, really real. 

“Scott? Our food?” Derek’s voice is loud in his ears, and when Scott blinks, pulling himself out of his thoughts, he sees both Stiles and Derek are staring at him with amused smiles. 

He is so busted.

“Sir? Order six twenty?” The woman at the counter is pushing a tray of food his way.

“Thanks.” He grabs the tray and heads back to the table where Stiles and Derek are waiting.


End file.
